Θαύμα Χριστουγέννων Milagre de Natal
by Deni Chan
Summary: [YAOI] Saga resolve fazer uma surpresa de Natal para Kanon, mas quem leva a surpresa é Saga. Presente de Natal para Sak. Hokutochan!


Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Em itálico: _Pensamentos dos personagens  
Fic em Povs começando por Kanon.

**Θαύμα Χριστουγέννων**

Kanon se encontrava sozinho no apartamento em Athenas que dividia com seu irmão Saga, na qual não recebia noticias dele há algum tempo. Saga era um empresário muito famoso e, consequentemente, muito ocupado. Viajava muito e às vezes não sabia quando estaria de volta. Já Kanon trabalhava como pintor e fazia belos quadros. Gostava do que fazia porque se sentia relaxado, ao contrário do seu irmão, que - sempre que o via – se encontrava estressado e com assuntos pendentes para resolver e que não podia deixar para depois.

Kanon estava sentado na poltrona branca e macia da sala, pensando em como estaria o seu irmão. _Será que estava bem? O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Também está preocupado comigo? Por que não me dá notícias? Não agüento mais esse abandono seu!_ Realmente, em véspera de Natal e não saber do paradeiro da pessoa que mais ama, é cruel demais.

Sim. Kanon amava muito Saga e sabia que ele também o amava muito. Passou a mão pelo seu sedoso e brilhante cabelo azul enquanto pensava no irmão. A lua cheia que brilhava no céu daquela noite, deixava Kanon com um ar melancólico, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Os olhos azuis (¹) de do moreno fitavam a mesinha de centro da sala, mas não estava prestando atenção nisso. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes.

--/--/--/--

Saga já estava terminando de preparar sua mala para voltar à Atenas, quando se lembrou de ligar para Kanon avisando-o da sua chegada. Observou o telefone e pensou consigo mesmo se iria realmente estragar a surpresa por culpa de bendita ansiedade... Pensou melhor e resolveu que não.  
Fechou a mala e pegou as chaves do quarto do hotel. Depois foi até a recepção, fechou a conta, chamou um táxi e rumou direto ao aeroporto.  
Estava muito ansioso para voltar ao seu apartamento. Sabia que Kanon estava magoado e triste por ele não ter dado nenhuma notícia nessas três semanas de ausência, mas apostava que ele iria ficar muito feliz em recebê-lo em casa novamente. Afinal, depois de um sofrimento, sempre vem à felicidade.  
O vôo atrasou e ele achou – talvez- que não chegasse a tempo em casa e não pudesse comemorar o Natal ao lado do irmão gêmeo. Seria horrível. Além de não dar notícias suas, a surpresa estaria arruinada e era provável que Kanon ficasse ainda mais chateado com ele. Não quis nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

Quando o avião chegou, Saga embarcou. Achou sua poltrona na primeira classe e se aconchegou no assento. Pensava no seu trabalho, na vida, em como estava feliz, como o ano foi realmente bom – apesar de ter passado muito rápido -, em como seria o ano novo e em várias outras coisas. Antes mesmo de o avião decolar, Saga já estava dormindo.

**--/--/--/--**

Não conseguia fazer nada. Simplesmente não conseguia. Será que seu irmão havia se esquecido dele? Não. Saga na era irresponsável desse jeito. Às vezes, claro dava seus deslize, mas nada a essa proporção. Então por quê? _Por que Saga insiste em me deixar preocupado? Sabe que eu morro de preocupação quando ele some desse jeito! Parece que faz isso propositalmente! _Realmente, Kanon estava instigado com a atitude do seu irmão.  
Resolveu tomar um banho para tentar relaxar. Pegou uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camiseta laranja que realçava o tom azulado do seu cabelo. Levou a roupa para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, colocando a água numa temperatura agradavelmente quente. Despiu-se e entrou no boxe. Deixou a água acariciar seu rosto e corpo enquanto tentava relaxar. Lavou os longos cabelos e fechou o chuveiro. Secou-se e vestiu-se.

Após sair do banheiro, entrou no quarto e – como estava cansado – acabou dormindo. Um sono pesado e tranqüilo.

**--/--/--/--**

_ Maldito avião! Como pode atrasar desse jeito! _Saga estava emburrado porque a viagem não foi muito boa – turbulência a todo momento – e o avião estava fazendo muitas escalas. Desse jeito chegaria a Athenas o ano que vem!

_ Eu tenho pressa! Eu sou o presente de Natal do meu irmão! Não posso chegar atrasado! _Olhou no relógio: quinze pra uma. _Será que o Kanon já está dormindo? _Riu consigo mesmo quando lembrou da sua infância. Ele e seu irmão gêmeo nunca dormiam em véspera de Natal para poder abrir os presentes. Passavam a noite toda brincando, rindo, lembrando de outras coisas, conversando e, claro, brincando com os presentes ganhos. Bons tempos aqueles.

Finalmente o avião se movimenta. Sai do portão e segue para a pista. Em poucos minutos o avião já está no ar e, finalmente seguindo para o seu destino final: Athenas.

Não via à hora de chegar ao apartamento e fazer o melhor Natal de todos para seu querido irmão. Ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona e observou o céu pela janelinha. Viu a lua cheia que derramava seu manto pelas nuvens e pela terra abaixo dela. As estrelas também estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Não sabia se era só impressão sua ou se realmente elas estavam mais belas do que de costume. Bom, o importante era que pra ele, elas estavam lindas como sempre, mas nessa noite em especial, estavam radiantes.

Acabou dando uma cochilada e quando acordou, viu que o avião já estava se preparando para o pouso. Olhou novamente para a janela que agora já dava para ver a cidade. Sentiu um peso no estômago quando percebeu que sua ansiedade já estava na reta final. Não esperava mais o momento desse avião chegar ao solo e ser o primeiro a sair, para poder voltar pra casa ficar na companhia da pessoa mais especial num dia igualmente especial.

Quando o avião pousou, Saga se levantou da poltrona e saiu com uma pressa nunca vista antes por ele. Entrou no portão de desembarque para pegar a mala. Pegou-a depois de achar que estava esperando a eternidade para ela aparecer. Passou correndo pelas pessoas e seguiu para a saída do aeroporto. Novamente chamou um táxi e foi embora para o lugar que há tempos queria estar e não via a hora de chegar.

_ Espero que ele esteja dormindo, assim poderei fazer uma surpresa ainda maior!_ O táxi andava pelas ruas que se encontravam desertas e muito silenciosas para uma noite de Natal. Estava no meio do caminho quando – para atrasa-lo -, o motor do táxi fundi. Fumaça sai do capô do carro seguindo de um cheiro forte e insuportável. Imediatamente o taxista para o carro, desce e verifica o que esta está acontecendo.

- O motor fundiu senhor!  
- Por Zeus! E agora?  
- O lugar onde você queria ir não está muito longe. Dá para ir andando!

Não tendo escolha, Saga paga o que deve ao taxista, pega suas malas e vai caminhando até seu apartamento. Ao longo de sua caminhada, para em frente a um prédio onde um apartamento lhe chamara a atenção, pois, uma família festeja o Natal. Estava distraidamente olhando para o apartamento, que não percebeu que em sua direção, vinha um veículo desgovernado e em alta velocidade em sua direção. Quando se deu conta do que estava prestes a acontecer, já era tarde demais...

_**--/--/--/--**_

Kanon estava dormindo quando foi acordado pelo telefone. Abriu os olhos lentamente e, com muita preguiça, atendeu. Ficou pasmo com a notícia que recebeu.

Pegou um casaco e apanhou a chave do carro sobre a mesinha de centro, saindo às pressas.

**--/--/--/--**

Saga acorda meio tonto e tenta lembrar o ocorrido. Sentiu-se incomodado em não saber onde estava. Puxando as últimas lembranças, presumiu estar num hospital.

Quando tentava se sentar na cama, um médico entra no quarto. O médico o observa espantado refletindo em como esse rapaz conseguiu sair ileso de um acidente como aquele.

- Você tem muita sorte rapaz! Deu um susto e tanto, mas vejo que está recuperado, pois não sofreu nada mais que leves arranhões.  
- Realmente. Sinto-me ótimo!  
- Percebo. Bom, já está liberado. Agora aproveite que está bem e vá comemorar o Natal em casa com sua família, rapaz!  
- É isso mesmo que irei fazer. Feliz Natal!  
- Feliz Natal e se cuide.

Saga pega suas roupas, veste-se e sai do quarto. Andando pelos corredores e pensando em tudo que acabara de acontecer e em como foi tão leviano – sem perceber por onde estava andando – acaba chegando à pediatria. Percebe então, uma estranha agitação naquele corredor que, curioso, resolve encontra-la.

Caminha mais um pouco e para diante de um vidro onde divide o corredor e o quarto das crianças. Observou atentamente cada uma delas. Nenhuma tinha cabelo, mas sorriam alegremente, divertidas pelas brincadeiras que os palhaços faziam.

Quando passou uma enfermeira atrás de si, pergunta para ela qual a doença das crianças.

- Leucemia, senhor!

Ficou espantado em como as crianças conseguiam ser tão felizes tendo uma doença séria com aquela. Refletiu a sua vida e percebeu que seus problemas são mínimos perante aos delas.

Se sentindo ínfimo diante delas, vira-se e depara-se com seu irmão um pouco mais adiante o olhando.

Kanon o observava do fim do corredor. Estava feliz pelo seu irmão estar de volta e preocupado pelo seu estado. Não agüentando a distancia e a saudade, correu para abraçá-lo e Saga retribuiu.

- O que faz aqui, Kanon?  
- Me ligaram dizendo o que aconteceu e eu vim correndo pra cá! Como você está?  
- Não importa como estou com estou, o importante é saber que você está aqui comigo. Feliz Natal, Kanon!

Kanon se emocionou com as palavras do seu irmão e o abraçou mais afetivamente.

- Feliz Natal, Saga!

**--/--/--/--**

**Notas:**

O título da fic está em grego e significa "Milagre de Natal".

**(¹): **Eu não sabia qual era a cor dos olhos do Kanon. Já li que eram verdes, azuis e a Sak. Hokuto-chan me disse que eram azul-esverdeado! Então sei lá né.

**Comentários: **

Presente de Natal para a Sak. Hokuto-chan. Já que ela é louca por esses gêmeos, nada mais justo! XD

Fic bem bobinha, mas eu gostei de fazer (apesar dos bloqueios mentais) e ainda tive a ajuda da Gabi (amigona doente que eu chamo de macaca manca e que jura que segurou as linhas da minha mente!) que também betou a fic.

Uma coisa que me deu medo: Quando eu estava escrevendo o "Presente de Natal para a Sak..." eu podia jurar que tinha escrito "presente de aniversário" no mesmo instante que ela (Gabi) me perguntou se ela (Hokuto) estava fazendo aniversário. Deu medo!

Primeiro yaoi... Não me matem porque ficou besta, mas se fizerem um motim contra mim, ficaram sem a continuação das outras fics! XD

Sak. Hokuto-chan! o/ Espero que tenha gostado Feliz "pseudo-aniversário"... Ok! Parei, Agora é sério! Feliz Natal e tudo de bom!

Beijos para quem mandar reviews e/ou ler!


End file.
